the_willowbrook_hepatitis_study_group_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Effects on Current Research
The Willowbrook study has been an instrument in shaping the regulations and guidelines in carrying out research today (Fansiwala, 2016). The mistakes that were made during this study have made researchers tailor study in a patient centered manner. Ethics come first and everything else follows. The dignity of research is the most important aspect of a study at this time and age. It is, then, the responsibility of every researcher to uphold dignity in the course of their study. Effects on researchers. The Willowbrook study has been used as an example of ethical incompetency in research. This has made researchers learn a lot of lessons. They are compelled to conduct their research in line with the ethical guidelines. Researchers have a better understanding of ethical standards. They understand that informed consent cannot be so if the participant is not fully aware of the negative and positive effects of the study. This is in the case of seeking consent from mentally challenged children. Researchers are aware that there are no loopholes in ethics. Things has to be done in a straight forwards manner without coercion or malice. Researchers have shifted their attention to being patient centered to ensure that moral standards of research are upheld (Fansiwala, 2016). Results of exposure of the ethical issues. The nature of this study was questioned in regard to morality and procedure. The study was called non-therapeutic due to the handling of the mentally challenged children. The use of children as participants has many ethical issues. Today researchers, especially in human experimentation, avoids using children as participants. This is because there is an issue of informed consent that is ethically challenging for children. Coercion is no longer used for the purpose of picking out participants. There is a legal document that is signed that literally explains that the participant was not coerced. Researchers do not use people who are not in their correct state of mind as participants. This is because informed consent becomes invalid when the participant cannot understand the study being conducted and its results. People who should be in committed in institution are not eligible participant or a study. Researchers have realized that a study can have great milestones but be over-weighed by the ethical issues surrounding it (Fansiwala, 2016). There are many boards that vet ethical issues, making studies today airtight on ethical considerations. Could this study be conducted ethically today? The study on mentally challenged children was not respectful to the persons involved. If the research was to be done again, the participants should be healthy adults. The issue of informed consent weighed in on the ethical problems of the Willowbrook study (Fansiwala, 2016). It is important that the participant be adults of sound mind. This will ensure that the standards of informed consent are upheld. The morality of this study was further challenged by the opportunizing of overcrowding (Fansiwala, 2016). This action was not ethical and it was unfair to the people of Willowbrook. Researchers conducting the same study should not opportunizing the misfortune of the community. The research is supposed to improve the well-being of the community. The research can be conducted again ethically by ensuring that there is a patient centered focus. The interest of the participant should supersede the interest of the researcher. The facilities in which research is conducted should be checked and vetted. This is to ensure that the environment is conducive for the participants.